Kiss me breathless
by NicoleKathrynPaige
Summary: A young girl turns up in Mystic Falls with only a name and an address. An address to the Salvatore's house. What happens when vampires, werewolves, and witches clash? *Follows the t.v show more then the books* SLASHES. R&R 3 Enjoy.


**I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, obviously. I do however own the plot and any new Characters you don't recognize. I hope you enjoy and comments are welcomed and very encouraged.**

* * *

><p><strong>600 A.D<strong>

_They stowed away in the back of a carriage; just a weary witch and her unnamed newborn baby in her tired arms. The horse's hooves pounded the ground harder and harder while the carriage rolled deeper and deeper into the forest. The newborn baby started to struggle in her arms, a whine of protest evident on its lips. The mother cooed and gently rocked the baby back and forth trying to calm it down._

"_Is everything okay?" a male voice called to the women in the cab. She smiled as her lover's voice seemed to calm her frayed nerves. His voice alone gave her the strength to dare to hope for a chance that they'd get out of the situation unharmed._

"_Just tired, Alexander" she answered back. She expected his voice to tell her something reassuring but as the carriage swerved off the road, she cried out and knew something was wrong. Her back crashed up against the wall of the carriage, and she held her baby close to her chest careful not to jolt the wailing baby in her arms._

"_Alexander, are you alright?" she yelled, anxiety coating every word. Nervousness made a home in the pit of her stomach when she didn't hear his answering voice. "Alexander!" she cried out again only be unanswered. The horse's hooves slowed, and she could hear the horse whinny and shake out its long mane as it slowed to a stop. The carriage creaked and groaned but finally coming to rest, somewhere deep in the forest._

_She tucked the baby against her chest and wrapped her cape around them both. She peaked out the door of the carriage and the distinct smell of blood swirled around the air. She bit back a sob when she step out and found the horse lying lifelessly on the ground, drained of blood. Its throat had been torn out and very little blood was seeping from the wound anymore though it couldn't have happened anymore than a few seconds ago._

"_Love?" she whispered into the darkness and shadows around her. The wind swished by her causing her to whip around as a hooded figure now stood by the lifeless horse and her unconscious lover._

"_Alexander," she cried, taking a step forward and feeling her hot tears streak down her face._

"_Why did you leave me so, Maria?" the hooded figure muttered, "Did you not think that I could be a good father?" She could feel her heart twist and squeeze as she recognized the masked voice. Klaus._

"_Klaus," she breathed, a sob breaking through her voice, "Leave him be. He doesn't deserve to be punished for my insolence."_

"_He deserves to be punished for his stupidity," Klaus growled, removing the hood from his face she could see his blonde locks shine in the pale moonlight. His fangs were elongated and his eyes were blood red while blood dripped from his chin._

"_Give me the child," Klaus demanded, "and I'll let your lover live." He spat the word lover like it was poison. "Fail to hand over the child, and I'll kill him."_

"_No," Maria howled. She couldn't give him her baby. She'd know its fate if she had. She turned her back on her lost love and ran for her life and her baby's. His dying scream fallowed her like a nightmare as she tore through the woods. She whispered something in the air around her and called to her ancestors for help. _

"_Emily Salem," she cried into the night, "help me. Save my baby from him. Keep my baby safe." The air around her burned with the magic from her family line, and she tapped into it. Her legs beat against the ground faster and the air shimmed as she used it to keep up a protective shield around her and her child._

_She could hear Klaus's enraged growling around her, and she fought against time to out run him. Anyone else in the world would have laughed at her for trying to outrun a vampire but she couldn't let the chances affect her right now. She needed to protect her child._

_All too soon the magic left the air around her and she hit something hard. It was Klaus. The crash caused her to fly backwards as he snatched the baby from her grasp. The crying infant wailed into the night as it squirmed in Klaus's grasp. Within seconds, he gripped the baby's throat and gave it a quick jerk, silencing it forever._

"_NO!" Maria cried as her baby's body fell motionless to the ground, "You monster. You horrible bastard. HOW COULD YOU." Her screaming ran into the night as she clawed herself over to where her once living baby lied on the cold ground. She sobbed helplessly over the child, for her lost baby and for her dead lover._

"_I loved you Maria," his voice was hard and cold, "how could you leave me for someone as pathetic as rogue werewolf. I loved you." _

"_You aren't capable of love," she hissed up at him, "you think this is the end. Years from now, a baby will be born. The soul of the baby you murdered tonight and she will seek revenge on you. An abomination to the world, yes. A baby baring no weaknesses, no way to die. It will hold all three parts of the supernatural world, but yes. It'll be the end of you and your reign of terror, Klaus."_

_Furious with her prediction, he grabs Maria by her throat and bites her, completely draining her of blood. Her body is dropped by the unnamed baby and lost forever._

* * *

><p>July 28, 1994<p>

A young girl screams in the night. Sweat drips from her brow and her husband pats a cooling wet cloth onto her forehead. She screams again, as the pressure in her stomach builds. 9 months of running, 9 months of hiding, all for this. This excruciating pain radiated from her womanhood. She felt as though she was going to be ripped in half. Even the encouraging words of her husband were lost to her in this moment. She could only feel the little bit of sanity, knowing the pain would be over soon, and she would have her baby in her arms.

The pressure builds until its almost blinding. With one final scream, her baby comes into the world crying with her. Her screams quickly turn into relief and hysterical laughter as the sound of her baby reaches her ears. Her husband's sigh of relief as he takes the baby from the mess and cuts the cord with a small knife he carried. He cleans up his child with an extra blanket as his tired wife collapses into the soft dirt and moss she'd just given birth in.

Her husband hands her the sleeping child wrapped in his jacket. She coos at the sleeping child and is lifted from the earth by the husband.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," he whispers into her hair, joyous tears dripping from his eyes. He kisses his wife on the cheek.

"I need to feed," she mumbles into the skin of his neck, "and so does the baby." They both looked down to see the child open its eyes and stare numbly up at them. Small fangs poked from its lips while a golden tinge started to seep into its iced blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, running a finger over his child's cheek.

"She has her daddy's eyes," she whispered, smiling lovingly down at her baby.

"What will we call her?" he wondered.

"Maya Grace Lake," the young mother says. The young lovers smile at each other. The new father goes off in search of a deer for them to feed on while the mother stays hidden deep in the forest where once a young mother ran from a vampire to protect her unnamed baby.


End file.
